Ledian
Ledian - Ledian is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDaruant's Total Pokemon Island. She is energetic and enjoys putting herself forward for challenges. Place - Season 1 - 30th, voted out in episode five. (Caused the team to lose due to her being sabotaged by Tynamo.) Personality - Ledian is a friendly and energetic character, going out of her way to try and succeed in the various challenges that Gallade makes them do. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - (Note: Ledyba evolves into Ledian in episode two, and will be referred to as Ledyba until then) Episode 1 - In episode one, Ledyba is first seen on the docks with Inkay, Pancham, Ferroseed, Tynamo and Seedot. She has a race with Inkay to see who can get to the campfire site first, it is unknown who won. Whilst at the campfire site she is placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors and is then sent to do the challenge. She jumps from the cliff, failing to score a point for her team. Later on in the cabins, she is seen with Skrelp, Clauncher and Poliwag. She comments on the romance brewing between Skrelp and Clauncher after Clauncher admits that Skrelp looks hot. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Ledyba is seen with Spritzee and Poliwag, backing up Spritzee when she confronts Poliwag. Before the challenge, she expresses her enthusiasm for the challenge and during it, this enthusiasm pays off. She complete four out of five of the obstacles with ease, but has difficulties on obstacle five. Whilst crossing the rope she slips, grabbing the rope. Whilst trying to pull herself up she evolves into Ledian, and completes the course, gaining two points for her team as The Rampant Rhyperiors were down a member, winning it for her team. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episode three, Ledian is seen speaking with Spritzee in their teams cabin. When Spritzee leaves the cabin, Ledian bids her farewell and corrects her on where the door is. During the challenge, Ledian hides with Oddish under the cabin beds but is quickly caught by Spiritomb, who comments on how cliche their hiding spot it. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Ledian is seen questioning Spritzee about what she likes. All of the answers she receives are related to lavender, Spritzee's favourite everything. During the challenge she is placed on the second group and wins the round for her team along with Snubbull. After her team loses the challenge, she is seen speaking with Tympole and Spritzee about eliminated Poliwag. She then witnesses Tympole fight back against Poliwag and agrees that Poliwag should go. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Ledian is seen speaking to Spritzee, who is congratulating her on Ledian's performance in the previous challenge. Tynamo then approaches them and asks to speak to Spritzee in private, to which Ledian agrees to and promptly leaves. During the challenge she is seen helping her team find the clues. When Oddish finds the last clue, Tynamo places the team into three groups. Ledian is placed into a group with Tynamo, Lickitung and Seedot so that she can be taken out. She is seen with her group in a field and she asks if they are in the right place. Tynamo then attacks and paralyses her, claiming that if he lets her go on in the game any further, she will win. She is then the last camper to arrive at the campfire site, causing her team to lose the challenge. At the campfire ceremony, she is in the bottom two with Tynamo, however, he receives the last poffin meaning that she has been eliminated. She is last seen on the dock with Spritzee, who apologises for eliminating her. Ledian snaps at Spritzee and says that the two of them are no longer friends before riding away from the island on Gyarados. Trivia - * Ledian is the first contestant to evolve, evolving in episode two. * Ledian is one of the eliminated contestants to never be featured on a thumbnail.